iAm the Smartest
by seddiewarrior31
Summary: A weird sub comes in for Ms. Briggs! Randomness ensues! One-shot.


**New random one-shot! Seddie-ish? I don't know. This happened to me yesterday and I turned it to iCarly. Enjoy!**

SAM POV  
>I walked into History and saw that Miss Briggs was not there. I sighed in relief, because she had threatened to call my mother yesterday. I didn't care about the call home; I was scared of the consequence Freddie would give me. We had a bet that I wouldn't get detention for a whole month. So far I'd gotten some pretty close calls, but I still was detention-free for the whole month of January so far.<p>

I'd refused to do my work yesterday, and Briggs got extremely angry at me. Sorry, Briggs. Sam Puckett doesn't roll that way.

I saw Carly and Freddie sitting at a table in a corner, and the substitute was sitting at Briggs's desk nearby. Nice, guys. The one day we don't have to work, we sit by a teacher. Whatever. I go sit by them.

"Hi, Sam," Carly says, looking up at me.

"Sup, Puckett," Freddie says, trying to be all cool. His hair looks different today… it's swept back, giving him a quiff. It's almost cute.

Snap out of it, Sam! I tell myself. I have no feelings for Freddie. No feelings for his muscular arms and knowing smirk and soft hair...

Ok. I was denying that I liked Freddie. So what?

"Hey Carly. Nub," I replied, glancing in Freddie's direction. He rolls his chocolate brown eyes at me. I sit down next to Carly, across from Freddork, as soon as the bell rang. The substitute stood up.

"Hey, ya'll. That's my name," she said as she pulled the map at the front down then back up. It rolled up with a loud clang. 'Ms. Murphy' was written on the board.

"Now I'm subbing for Miss Briggs. I've been teaching for twenty two years. I sub now because I hate all that stress and heart attacks." Uh, ok? Carly looks confused and Freddie is smirking. I know that face so well...

"I've got some rules for you guys. Well, only two of them. ONE." She stares at us for a moment, then continues. "No cellphones. Ever. I hate them. I wish they were never invented. You can listen to music on your PearPods, but if I see a cellphone I will take it for twenty four hours." Carly is giggling behind her hand and Freddie looks amused. "And since it's Friday, you won't get it back till Monday..." she said, with an evil grin on her face. Who IS this lady?

"Rule number two." More death glares. "No swearing. If I hear one dirty word you have to do pushups - three times the amount of letters in that word. And a detention." Geez. This woman means business.

"And if you say another swear word, then you will be in huge trouble. I will make your life like hell."

At this Freddie dramatically gasps. I raise my hand and call, "That's a dirty word! Twelve push-ups!" The whole class is grinning now.

"And detention!" Gibby pipes up from another table.

The sub rolls her eyes and says, "I meant the place. Not the actual swear. Now turn to page 11 in your packet and finish it by the end of class."

She sits down and Carly, Freddie, and I start cracking up.

"She is so weird!" Carly whispers. Really?

FREDDIE POV  
>We then start on our assignment. History is the only subject sometimes have trouble with, and the assignment was about a subject I was absent for. And it was a Friday afternoon. I decided to come in contact with my wild side and get my answers from Carly. She starts writing down stuff in the boxes, and Sam and I look at her paper and copy. Teamwork is the best!<p>

Sam points at Carly and asks what it says. Her long blonde hair is flowing over her shoulders, and she looks nice today. Well, she looks clean at least.

"Hey, Carly. What is number seven?" I ask her.

"You guys, you need to do your own work. You're just copying me!" She whined. "And anyway, I don't know what it is. So ha." Sam rolls her eyes.

"Oh, guys! I found this really cool new greenscreen app for iCarly. I went to the Pear store yesterday, and-"

"And then you found five dollars?" Sam interrupts. Carly bursts into giggles.

"Haha. Good one, Sam." We return to working, but soon Sam is bored again.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, FREDDIE? DID YOU JUST SAY A BAD WORD?" Sam says innocently in a loud voice. The sub's head whips around, her eyes trained on me.

"Wait, what? I didn't say anything!" I protest loudly. Sam and Carly are cracking up.

"Oh! I've been waiting for this the whole day!" The sub exclaims, rubbing her hands together. "How many will it be today?"

"No, I didn't say a bad word! I swear I di-"

"Oh? So you did swear, huh?" The sub asked. I am so going to kill Sam!

"No, he didn't day a curse word, Ms. Murphy," Carly said, who finally stopped laughing.

I get an evil glare from the sub but she relents. I look at Sam.

"Thanks, Puckett. Real good friend you are."

"Oh, you know it, Benson," she says, a smirk on her face.

…..

"I can't believe no one's done yet," the sub mentions. Everyone says they have one or two more left, except Gibby, who is flossing his toes. "I guess only the smartest people in the world could do it. But none of ya'll are." Suddenly there is a rush to finish first. We (well, Carly) has one more question left. She has no idea, so she goes to another table to get the answer.

"Ok the answer is because they had factories," Carly said as she returned. Sam and I jotted it down and we both stood up at the same time, and shouted, "I finished!" We glared at each other.

"What?" Carly protests. "You guys did none of the work!" Me and Sam start to laugh, along with a few of our classmates.

"Well! I guess we have the smartest boy and girl in the world, then! Congratulations! You guys could make the smartest baby in the world!" Suddenly the whole class starts to laugh hysterically, Carly practically crying with laughter. I blush and don't look at Sam.

"I uhh… resign from smartest boy," I mumble.

"Yeahh… me too," Sam agrees.

**Yeah… pretty random. I was bored! PLEASE review. I will love you forever.**


End file.
